Stung
by K'lara7
Summary: Set between Prayer and Fetal Attraction. What were D'Argo and Noranti doing?


SC 68: Stung

Starburst Challenge 68 (hosted by Irreversibly Contaminated): The main character has to become infatuated with a character to which they are not normally romantically linked. How the infatuation occurs is entirely up to your own devising, the character could accidentally ingest some of Zhaan's potions, eat something Noranti prepared, or be shot by the arrows of a god-like alien, totally up to you. The story can take place in any season and can be any genre. The characters do not have to end up together, so for instance you could write a John/Aeryn or D'Argo/Chiana romance but in the story the lead character would have to be under a spell which made them desire someone else for a portion of the story.

Also in the spirit of Valentine's Day, the story must include a flower shop and a box of chocolates.

Rating: k+  
Spoilers/Setting: Between Prayer and Fetal Attraction  
Genre(s): Drama  
Word Count: 1354  
Disclaimer: The characters and universe of Farscape are the property of the Henson Co. I have not made any profit off this tale, and I am giving the characters back the way I found them. (Unfortunately that means they are still fiction.)  
And again a big thank you to Vinegardog for the the test drive. She truly deserves accommodation for suffering through the mental abuse on this one.

Noranti knew it was a mistake the moment D'Argo touched the plant. She tried to stop him when she realized just what creature had enthralled him, but it was too late. If only she weren't so worried about Aeryn, they never would have been in this position.

After they had left the others on Moya to search for Aeryn, D'Argo had suggested they make a quick supply run to restock any herbs she might need. It had seemed a sensible plan. Well, as sensible as it could be for the situation. After all, their purpose was fire support back-up in the event that Crichton needed help.

They were scheduled to rendezvous in eight solar days, on the other side of the border station. Noranti had used a great many herbs on the dead Leviathan commerce station and she had also been completely out of other supplies that might work on the Scarrans.

So, since they had three extra solar days, Captain D'Argo had decided to let Noranti stock up. Fortunately for them there was a reputable commerce planet a few arns from the station.

When they had gotten there they had spent an arn in the apothecary shop stocking up on Fyang powder and other medicines such as spores, as they had been very effective on the Charrids. So they had headed to the nearest flower shop. The Traskan had been distracted by the shopkeeper's prattling. She had only taken her eyes off D'Argo for a moment and that's all it had taken...

The Luxan reached out his hand toward the large green leafed, red flowered plant with a very large yellow pod. The gorgeous plant opened up its main pod, throwing out a bright blue shoot straight for his hand. Noranti tried to stop the contact, but it was too late. D'Argo was caught, stung by a Watruka Plant.

Shaking her head, Noranti knew she had exactly one thousand microts before D'Argo was out of commission. What was that merchant thinking to store such a dangerous plant out in the open where anyone could get stung? She pushed D'Argo out of the shop and headed to the nearest sleeping establishment. The average recovery time was two solar days. She prayed Crichton wouldn't need them for a little while.

It took her a few microts to make the arrangements, but then she was escorting one very passive Luxan up to their room. The Concierge assumed that they were a couple, and she just let the illusion pass. She opened the door as D'Argo said, "Oh, sweet lady, where do you want me?"

Playing along to the best of her ability, Noranti answered, "Over there, big guy, on the bed."

"Oh I love it when you say things like that."

"Yes, you need to sleep and rejuvenate. Close your eyes, I'll be right there."

D'Argo shook his head. "Why wait, let's enjoy the moment now."

Noranti pushed him back. "In a microt. I just need to mix us a drink first."

"The drink can wait." He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Gently, almost reverently he set her down on the edge of the mattress. He knelt down on the floor in front of her. Gently he pushed back her hair and looked into her eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes. They are the first thing I noticed about you, so much feeling."

"Thank you D'Argo," she said gently. "You are very sweet."

He lifted her chin and leaned in to kiss her. Noranti put up her hand. "D'Argo, this isn't what you want. It's the plant making you feel this way. It stung you in the shop."

"No, no. I have ALWAYS felt this way. I don't always know how to express myself. I'm just a dumb Luxan, but I love you."

"D'Argo, I love you too." She patted his arm and tried to carefully push him away. "But this isn't what you want right now." Noranti tried to appease him. The plant was sure to make him more sexually aggressive than normal. He would regret his behavior later.

As she stood up to walk away from him, he reached out and said, "Chiana, I've always loved you."

"Chiana?" Noranti stopped. D'Argo thought she was Chiana? Oh if she was a little younger… okay a lot younger, she could have fun with this. But D'Argo was a friend and friends don't mess with friends. She placed both hands on his face, and brought in for a kiss. In that moment she experienced the most passion she'd felt in one hundred and fifty cycles. Chiana was one lucky lady.

"D'Argo, dearest, let me get a little more comfortable. I'll be right back."

The Luxan reluctantly let her go and she stepped into the restoring chamber. She grabbed a cup from the shelf and poured some hot water into it. She opened her bag up and pulled out one of the last packets of hot chocolate from Crichton's home world. She mixed this with the water and added a small touch of forget powder to the glass. Then she stepped back out into the room.

The hallucinogenic effects of the Watruka Plant were obviously still in the Luxan's system. When he saw her he said, "Chiana, you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

"Ah, thank you." She walked forward and pressed a glass into his hand. "Here D'Argo, drink this. It will make you feel so much better."

"Looking at you is all the better I need." He got a confused look on his face. "This isn't to put me to sleep like the stuff you gave Crichton?"

"No. I wouldn't do that. Now drink big boy."

Hesitantly D'Argo took a sip. "Oh. This tastes like chocolate. I completely understand why Crichton missed it so much."

"Finish it. I've been saving it for you."

D'Argo patted the bed next to him. "Sit," he said. Noranti sat down and watched with anticipation as D'Argo finished the drink.

"That was good. Now where were we?" he said as he fell down unconscious, taking Noranti with him. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Sleep great D'Argo. Dream of Chiana." Then she settled back and enjoyed her first night with a man in one hundred and fifty cycles.

D'Argo awoke the next morning to a rank smell. He was instantly awake when he realized the smell came from the woman in his arms. Where was he? And why the frell did his head hurt? Pushing up away from the woman he scrambled back quickly as he realized just who was in his arms.

"Noranti? Where the frell are we?"

"We are still on the commerce planet."

"What happened?"

"You got stung by the Watruka Plant. Their venom incapacitates the victim quickly. It makes them complacent so that they can eat you."

"Is that why my head hurts like a Maxillian Palater Day Parade?"

"Yes. Are you feeling anything else?"

"Just a little dizzy and," he paused.

"Uh, Noranti, did I say anything I should be embarrassed about?"

"No, D'Argo, nothing." She paused for a moment. Softly she continued, "She's a very lucky lady. You should tell her how you feel."

"Who?"

"Chiana."

"No. That wouldn't be a good idea. We aren't right for each other and nothing could ever come of it."

"D'Argo, you will never know if you don't try. You must still have feelings there. What do you want? What would make you happy?"

"You don't understand. She hurt me, badly."

"Love is not a safe emotion. It hurts, it's messy. It breaks your heart, tears you down. It makes you better. She completes you, as you complete her. D'Argo, tell her how you feel." She stood up and walked over to the window. "Life is too short to wait. You never know what might happen. Look at Crichton and Aeryn."

D'Argo shook himself. "We need to get moving. We will need to rendezvous with Moya soon."

"Yes, let me grab my bag. And D'Argo, you make the best of bedmates." She giggled and walked out of the room.


End file.
